Cove Watch
by MyInnerChild
Summary: Hoggish Greedly is up to his old ways at a California beach. A lifeguard is ready to stand against him, but she's gonna need some help from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Oneshot, OC. Let me know what you think.


Disclaimer--If you saw them on the show while you were parked in front of your TV watching Saturday morning cartoons, then they do not belong to me.

--------------------

"Hey, Lex!"

Alexia Starling completed the combination her locker and turned to face her friend. Carrie was already out of her lifeguard suit and dressed in Capri pants and a yellow tank top.

"Aren't you coming to the party?" She asked, gesturing to Alexia's red swim suit.

"I don't think so." Alexia said, placing her whistle and Rescue Can inside her locker. "I'd rather do some more laps."

Carrie grinned at the young lifeguard's dedication. "Lex, you saved two people today. You deserve a break."

"Believe me, Carrie, a nice long swim in the ocean is just what I need." Alexia said, grabbing her camera before shutting her locker. "You go on ahead and have fun. I'll try to stop by."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I know you will."

"See you later, Lex."

"Bye Carrie."

Alexia left the lifeguard station and walked out to the beach. There were still a few hours to go before sunset, and if she hurried, she'd be able to get great pictures of the reef. After clearing the waves, she took a deep breath and dove underwater.

Alexia smiled as she gazed at all the different colors of the reef. She was always happiest when in the ocean. Having been born and raised in California, and having a mother who was a lifeguard herself, Alexia had known how to swim before she learned how to walk. She loved taking photos of the sea life and had several photo albums full of pictures. There were dolphins, whales, and clown fish. Once, she was even able to get close enough to a group of reef sharks. She still remembered her adrenaline pumping as one of the curious sharks swam past, brushing up against her.

She started to swim back to the surface. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a dolphin swim by. When she surfaced, the animal followed her. Alexia smiled as she recognized the spots on the fin.

"Hey Dot."

The dolphin had been trapped in an abandoned fishing net one day, and Alexia had swam out to the rocks to free her. Since then, it would swim to the shore every so often to see her.

Dot answered with a series of clicks and squeaks. Much to Alexia's surprise, Dot began to nudge her towards a cove on the other side of the cliffs.

"What's wrong?" Alexia wondered. She was given another push. "Okay, I'm coming."

Alexia grabbed on Dot's fin and took a deep breath before going underwater. Once they passed the cliffs, they both resurfaced.

"Oh God!" A foul stench assaulted Alexia's senses. She swam closer and realized with horror that barrels of toxic waste were being dumped into the cove. She looked up the cliffs and saw two figures pushing the barrels over the edge into the water.

"I've gotta stop them." She said to herself. She climbed out of the water and started climbing a trail that led to the top of the cliffs. Lights from a cave entrance told her where the people were, and she began to creep inside.

Creeping into the main cavern, she ducked behind a boulder. She breathed a small sigh of relief as the two men she had seen before walked by, just missing her.

"It's a good thing we found this place to dump the toxic waste, boss! Yep, yep!" A scrawny man said, walking towards the five remaining barrels.

"I didn't want to get rid of it Rigger." The large man growled. "But with that new environment act, I can't afford to get caught with this stuff."

"Don't worry Mr. Greedly, we'll have this taken care of in no time!"

"You mean you will. I'm taking a break."

Alexia gave a look of disgust as Greedly began to shovel food into his mouth, eating and snorting like a pig. Reaching for the camera around her neck, she began to take pictures of Rigger rolling the barrels away. She also took a picture of Greedly as he placed a lid on one of the barrels. She ducked quickly as he moved past her. Her heart began to pound as he paused, a mere three feet away from her hiding place.

Alexia slowly crawled back towards the entrance. A startled cry escaped her mouth as Greedly was suddenly in front of her. She scrambled to her feet as a cruel smile spread across his pig like face.

"Well well, what do we have here, Rigger?" he sneered.

"Looks like a spy boss! Yep, yep." Rigger said as he returned to his boss's side. "And she's got a camera!"

"Well then what are you waiting for? You know what to do!"

As Rigger lunged for her, Alexia seized a lid from a barrel and flung it towards him, Frisbee style. It caught him midsection, and Alexia took her chance as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"You're useless Rigger!" Alexia heard as she ran through the entrance. "Looks like I'll have to take care of this myself."

--------------------

"Planeteer Alert!" Gaia's worried face appeared in the night sky as the Geo-Cruiser soared over the ocean.

"What's going on, Gaia?" Linka asked.

"I'm afraid Greedly is up to his old ways, Linka." Gaia said. "He's been dumping toxic waste into a cove at a nearby beach."

"Oh no!" Gi cried. "All those animals!"

"Greedly again?" Wheeler said. "When are these eco-villains gonna learn that we're always gonna be there to stop them?"

"I do not know, my friend." Kwame said. "But you are right about one thing. No matter what, we will always be here to protect our planet."

The Planeteers all cheered in agreement. Gaia smiled.

"Good luck, Planeteers." She said as her image faded from view.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ma-ti said. "Let's go, Planeteers!"

--------------------

Alexia stopped at the edge of the cliffs. Looking down, she saw that it was a twenty foot drop. She knew from experience that the cove would be deep enough to dive into if she was careful. Just as she was positioned to make the jump, a firm hand seized her wrist and lifted her easily off the ground.

"I'll be taking that!" Greedly said as he took the camera from around Alexia's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Alexia demanded. "Don't you care about all the animals that live there? If you keep dumping that pollution, they'll all die!"

"Who cares?" he replied. "It holds no concern for me. And now, we say goodbye!"

Alexia screamed as he held her over the edge of the cliff.

"No! Put me down!" She screamed.

"Sorry, Barbie Doll." He said. "Can't afford witnesses!"

--------------------

"Look!" Wheeler shouted, pointing up. "It's Greedly!"

"And he's got that girl!" Ma-ti cried.

The Planeteers gasped as Greedly moved to hold Alexia over the edge.

"He's just gonna drop her!" cried Gi.

The girl's terrified scream could be heard as Greedly released his grip on her wrist and turned to go back inside the cave. By some miracle, she was able to catch a ledge on the way down.

"She's not gonna be able to hold on!" Linka said.

"Quickly, Planeteers!" Kwame said as he removed one hand from the wheel to point it at the sky. "Let our powers combine! Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

The ledge was beginning to crumble. Alexia gasped as a chunk of the cliff gave way, leaving her hanging with one arm.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

"Go, Planet!"

Alexia screamed as her grip slipped and she began to plummet down. Captain Planet flew down to her, catching her easily.

"Gotcha, miss!" he said.

"Oh my God." She said breathlessly as she clung to him. He landed by the Geo-Cruiser and set her down on the ground the Planeteers climbed out.

"Are you alright?" Gi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, turning Captain Planet. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said. "I'm Captain Planet, and these are the Planeteers."

"My name is Alexia." She said after the Planeteers shook her hand and gave their names. "My friends call me Lex."

"What happened up there." Ma-ti asked. "We got here just in time to see Greedly drop you."

"You guys know him?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah." Wheeler said. "We've tangled with him plenty of times."

"Please, I need your help." Alexia said. "He's been dumping waste into the water. I had my camera and I took pictures of it, but Greedly took it. If he isn't stopped, then-"

"Don't worry." Gi said. "That's why we're here. We're gonna stop Greedly from dumping more pollution."

Alexia smiled.

"Let's go, Planeteers!" Kwame said.

As Captain Planet flew up to the caverns, Alexia quickly led the group up the trail.

"Back to work, Rigger." Greedly said as he walked back into the caverns.

"You got it boss." Rigger said.

They each grabbed a barrel and began to carry it outside. Just as they reached the cliff, Captain Planet soared into view.

"You've dumped your last barrel, Greedly." He said.

"Not quite." Greedly sneered. "Catch!"

He hurled his barrel over the edge. Captain Planet dove after it. Seeing that he was distracted, he took Rigger's barrel and poured the contents out.

--------------------

"Captain Planet, look out!" Wheeler shouted, seeing Greedly's actions.

Captain Planet cried out in pain as the toxins hit him, covering his body with the harmful substance.

"Direct hit, boss!" Rigger shouted as Captain Planet began to fall to the water.

"The water's not gonna help him!" Gi realized as Captain Planet disappeared beneath the surface. "There's too much pollution!"

"What do we do?" Linka cried.

"We help him!" Alexia shouted as she jumped over the edge.

"Lex!"

"Quick!" Gi said, running back down the cliff. "We gotta help her!"

Alexia was only vaguely aware of the Planeteer's shouting after her as she hit the water. She kicked back to the surface. The smell of the toxics was almost unbearable, but she quickly took a deep breath and dove underwater. She could see Captain Planet's body sinking slowly below her, and she quickly swam towards him.

Back on the shore, the Planeteers were scanning the surface for any sign of their friends.

"Look!" Ma-ti said, pointing at the middle of the cove.

"She's got him!" Kwame said in relief.

Alexia held Captain Planet above water as she swam to the shore. Once she was able to stand, Gi rushed to her side to help her carry Captain Planet out of the water.

"Come on." Gi said. "We have to get him to the ocean so the clean water can heal him!"

The Planeteers followed as Gi and Alexia carried Captain Planet to the clean shore. They gently laid him to the ground and watched as a wave washed over him. The globe insignia on his chest shinned brightly as his eyes opened.

"Are you alright, Cap?" Wheeler asked.

"Good as new, Planeteers." Captain Planet said. He turned to Alexia. "Thank you."

Alexia smiled. "I guess we're even."

"Look!" Linka said, pointing to the cliffs. "Greedly is starting to dump the toxics again!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Captain Planet said as he flew towards them.

"Boss, he's back!" Rigger said.

"Do something!" Greedly shouted.

"You should watch your blood pressure Greedly!" Captain Planet said as he grabbed them both by their collars. He flew them over the ocean.

"Just take some time to cool down." He said as he dropped them into the water.

Flying back to the cove, Captain Planet melted the empty barrels and used them to create a strainer. Running it through the water, he scooped up the toxic waste and flew off to find a safe way to dispose of it.

--------------------

"That takes care of that mess." Captain Planet said as he rejoined the Planeteers. Greedly and Rigger had climbed out of the water and were held by the beach police.

"And I believe this belongs to you." He continued, holding out Alexia's camera. "Greedly left it in the cave."

"My camera!" Alexia turned it on, and smiled as she saw that the incriminating photos of Greedly and Rigger with the toxic waste hadn't been deleted.

"That'll be good enough for the District Attorney!" Alexia said, showing the pictures to the police.

"It sure will." One said, tightening his grip on Greedly's arm. "Let's go."

As Greedly and Rigger were lead away, Alexia turned towards the cove and smiled as a group of dolphins, including Dot, began to jump in the water.

"They're safe." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks to you." Captain Planet said.

"You were the one who cleaned out the cove and got rid of all that toxic waste." Alexia said, turning back to them.

"I may be a superhero, but what the planet really needs is someone like you. People who care enough about the environment to take matters into their own hands are the ones who make the difference. You did great." He placed his hand over her heart. "Planeteer."

He removed his hand and a globe insignia was displayed on her swim suit.

"Congratulations!" Gi said, hugging her. "This is so great!"

"Thanks!" Alexia laughed as the other Planeteers gave their congratulations.

"Time for me to go, Planeteers." Captain Planet said, soaring up into the sky. "The Power is yours!"

"Wow." Alexia said as beams of light flew back into the Planeteer's rings. "That's incredible."

"All in a day's work." Wheeler said.

"So who wants to go swimming?" Gi asked.

"I do." Alexia said.

The Planeteers smiled as the two girls dove into the water and began to swim with the dolphins.

"The water looks so beautiful at night." Ma-ti said.

"It really does. The reflection of the moon is making it shine so brightly." Linka agreed.

"It just shows us how important it is for us to keep this earth looking beautiful." Wheeler said.

"Yes, so that our children and our children's children can enjoy it was much as we do." Kwame said.

They watched as Gi and Alexia began to splash at each other and laughed as one of the dolphins jumped over them, splashing them both. Gi and Alexia joined in the laughter as the dolphins swam back to the ocean and disappeared behind the waves.

--------------------

Author's Note

I've got a few other ideas on paper based on Captain Planet and the Planeteers. I'll get them out once they are done, but I'd love to hear what you thought of this story. Remember, the power is yours! What? I couldn't resist! ;)


End file.
